Réquiem
by In Pieces
Summary: One shot. "Lo único que puede derrotar al poder es más poder. Tienes potencial, Jake, pero lo has utilizado de manera errónea." Wesker se aseguró de que Jake seguía mirándolo antes de jalar el gatillo.


Jake cayó al suelo, su corazón latía erráticamente mientras su mente trataba de funcionar lógicamente, ignorando el agudo silbido en sus oídos producido por la explosión, su respiración era entrecortada y trato de recordar la respiración de combate que le había enseñado su viejo mentor y que había utilizado en numerosas ocasiones para seguir adelante.

Inhalo profundamente, podía escuchar tenuemente el sonido de pasos acercándose y de las balas siendo disparadas sin piedad. Sintió el sabor metálico de su propia sangre en sus labios mientras descendía desde su frente junto con gotas de sudor. Una granada de flash cayo a escasos metros de él, cegándolo instantáneamente y llevando el agudo silbido de nuevo a sus oídos.

Exhalo lentamente, sus manos enguantadas se formaron en puños tomando inconscientemente un puñado de tierra suelta antes de levantarse y correr hacia la calle adyacente. El efecto cegador de la granada seguía haciendo efecto en sus ojos y se guiaba en mayor parte por sus manos, que palpaban la rasposa textura de la pared de ladrillo en el estrecho callejón en Irak.

La idea de que fuera un callejón sin salida cruzo su mente numerosas veces mientras continuaba corriendo, el murmuro de diferentes voces hablando se intensifico con cada paso que daba hasta que se topó con el mercado principal inundado de gente; limpió rápidamente la sangre de su frente con la manga de su camisa negra y camino tranquilamente por la extensa avenida. Sus ojos se posaron en un dishdasha blanco en uno de los numerosos puestos de ropa y lo tomo discretamente mientras el dueño discutía con uno de sus clientes la calidad de la ropa que vendía. No espero a estar a una distancia razonable de la tienda antes de ponérselo rápidamente; bendiciendo su suerte al notar que tenía una capucha unida a la tela, no dudo en ponerla sobre su cabeza y mirar sobre su hombro, inmediatamente notando a sus perseguidores, sus vestimentas negras contrastando contra los atuendos típicos de Irak mientras gritaban entre ellos. Jake se permitió sonreír ligeramente mientras volvía a concentrarse en el camino delante de él, seguro de que no lo encontrarían ahora que se había mezclado con la multitud.  
"Buena suerte, idiotas."

El sol aún no se había metido, tenía tiempo para acabar con esto de una vez. Ya estando a una distancia segura se deshizo del dishdasha para poder sacar su celular, que se encontraba en una de las bolsas traseras de su pantalón. La pantalla se ilumino al contacto, mostrándole el círculo verde parpadeante en donde se encontraba su objetivo; la prisión de Abu Ghraib estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de su posición.

Solo a un maniático se le ocurriría usar a Abu Ghraib para sus enfermizos experimentos.  
Después de la tortura a los prisioneros locales por los soldados estadounidenses, la prisión adquirió una mala fama que indudablemente termino en el abandono total del edificio en 2009, y siendo el un bastardo oportunista tomó la primera oportunidad que vio, aprovechando el delicado estado post-guerra de Irak para torturar a sus habitantes en un nuevo nivel sin mostrar compasión o indecisión; Jake esperaba eso ultimo de aquel hombre que probablemente estaba inestable mentalmente, pero esto era demasiado.

Las paredes y piso de la prisión estaban cubiertas por sangre seca y pedazos de carne putrefacta, mientras se adentraba más al centro de la prisión y recorría los sombríos pasillos se encontró con más sorpresas; las celdas estaban llenas de Chrysalids de cuyos cuerpos inertes desprendían esa viscosa substancia orgánica que le daba a todo el suelo de la celda un color café y un fuerte olor a descomposición.

_"Vaya manera de recordarme a Edonia." _Pensó Jake con ironía, el olor a muerte era un recuerdo vivido de sus primeros años como mercenario en su tierra natal.

Siguió caminando, parcialmente ignorando los interiores de las celdas. En el lugar reinaba un silencio que se rompía a cada paso que daba o cada vez que gotas de agua se filtraban por las tuberías y caían al pequeño charco que habían hecho con el tiempo. Su paciencia se estaba acabando, la posibilidad de que estuviera ahí era casi nula y aun así Jake se encontraba ahí, inspeccionando el lugar.

El hecho de que aquellos hombres lo hubieran atacado y perseguido debía de tener algún significado.

Lentamente subió las escaleras de metal y recorrió los pasillos con precaución, a diferencia de las celdas de la planta baja éstas estaban abiertas y el panorama dentro de ellas era igual o peor que las anteriores. Esqueletos humanos eran visibles en la mayoría de ellos junto con los extraños cadáveres de los monstruos que ya había tenido el placer de conocer, como esas creaturas que le recordaban tanto a lagartijas o los monstruos con ese extraño caparazón cubriendo sus delicados cuerpos rosados.

Las pocas luces que estaban encendidas parpadeaban sin cesar excepto una al final del corredor que tenía escaleras de acceso a la explanada en la parte trasera de la prisión, divisó una oscura sombra inmóvil cerca de las escaleras. Resistió el impulso de correr hacia aquella figura y se acercó lentamente hacia aquel lugar, aferrándose a la empuñadora de su pistola mientras apuntaba hacia la cabeza de su objetivo; sus pasos hacían un eco, sin duda dándole al otro hombre la indicación de que se encontraba presente.

Todo el resentimiento y odio que Jake guardaba en su interior estaba a flor de piel, ahí estaba el hombre que los había abandonado a su madre y a él, dejándolos a su suerte en un lugar donde la muerte era algo tan común como la lluvia en otoño, donde tuvieron que luchar por tratar de pagar el alquiler de aquel apartamento de una habitación en un edificio tan viejo que se sorprendía que no se hubiera venido abajo. Tuvo que sacrificar sus años de infancia y adolescencia trabajando en lugares de dudosa moral para poder obtener un poco de dinero y comprar el medicamento que su madre tanto necesitaba; ambos pasaron días de vigilia y miedo, temiendo por las desgracias que traería el siguiente día.

Inconscientemente apretó la empuñadura de su pistola más fuerte con cada memoria que cruzaba su mente mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la nuca del hombre que se encontraba de espaldas, el hombre que desgraciadamente era su padre. Negó con la cabeza y le dijo con desprecio "Es hora de que pagues por todo lo que has hecho, por abandonarnos en ese maldito lugar y dejarla morir." Jake dejo salir un suspiro tembloroso de rabia al ver que Wesker hacia caso omiso a su presencia y palabras.

"¡Deja de ser un cobarde y por lo menos muéstrame tu cara!"

Eso fue suficiente para que el hombre lentamente se diera la vuelta, Jake solo había visto su cara en viejas fotografías que su madre guardaba en ese pequeño libro rojo que siempre leía, una vieja copia de 'Macbeth', al principio no entendía porque apreciaba tanto ese libro si nunca se había interesado en las obras de Shakespeare hasta que encontró una palabra escrita a mano en la última página del libro; una promesa rota, una bella mentira: _'Volveré'._ El hombre definitivamente había cambiado; su cabello era más rubio y largo, las arrugas en su frente eran más prominentes al igual que las líneas verticales que se trazaban alrededor de sus labios que se formaban en una ligera sonrisa de lado, mostrando burla y desprecio.

"Y dime, ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora, Jake?" Su nombre sonaba extraño proviniendo de los labios de aquel hombre, como si fuera una especie de plaga que debería de ser purgada. "Has esperado toda tu vida por este momento; pensé que estarías más feliz de verme," Wesker empezó lentamente y con seguridad a caminar hacia él, completamente ignorando la pistola en la mano derecha de Jake "Y ahora que me tienes frente a ti estas actuando como el niño asustado que siempre fuiste. No fuiste suficientemente hombre para salvar a tu madre. Y tu mentor, el único hombre en el que pudiste confiar te traiciono sin importarle todos los años que habían pasado juntos y que significaron tanto para ti,"

Jake negó con la cabeza, miraba a su padre con el ceño fruncido, enojado y a la vez estresado por todo lo que decía, su dedo índice seguía en el gatillo pero aún no se atrevía a disparar; el maldito estaba tratando de joderlo psicológicamente, buscando la manera de explotar sus inseguridades; Wesker mostró sentirse complacido ante su reacción.

"Sherry solo está contigo para asegurarse de que no escapes y sigas dándole al gobierno tu sangre, no le interesas en lo más mínimo; que pena."

Wesker finalmente se detuvo enfrente de Jake, su pistola a escasos centímetros del pecho del hombre rubio. Notó el inhumano destello rojo detrás de las gafas oscuras mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Jake lo fulminó con la mirada y apretó el gatillo. Su brazo fue golpeado bruscamente hacia la izquierda en un movimiento demasiado rápido para que su mente lo comprendiera y tratara de esquivarlo, su pistola cayó al suelo lejos de él. La mano enguantada de Wesker se posó en su cuello en un fuerte agarre, asfixiándolo. Sintió como el aire dejaba sus pulmones de manera alarmante mientras luchaba contra la fuerza inhumana de su padre, quien miraba sus fútiles esfuerzos por aflojar su agarre con diversión.

"Te aferras tanto a la idea de que no eres como yo sin darte cuenta de que no somos tan diferentes después de todo," Dijo Wesker "Por una fortuna lo dejarías todo atrás, por obtener más poder traicionarías a todos aquellos cercanos a ti."

No importaba cuanto pateara y golpeara Wesker no se movía ni un milímetro de su posición, su visión empezaba a oscurecerse mientras desesperadamente trataba de alguna manera obtener aire antes de que se desmayara; Wesker le dio un fuerte apretón a su garganta antes de dejarlo caer en el suelo, mirando como su hijo retomaba con dificultad el aliento.

Jake trato de levantarse y darle un puñetazo a Wesker quien fácilmente tomo esquivo el golpe y le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago, haciendo que se doblara del dolor. Esto era solo un juego para Wesker, estaba consciente de ello, pero aun así trató de propinar por lo menos un golpe su arrogante cara, fallando miserablemente. Wesker lo tomo del cuello de su chaqueta y lo lanzo hacia un lado, haciendo que su cabeza chocara contra la reja de metal puesta como seguridad; sintió un líquido espeso y caliente deslizándose por su cuello, el maldito lo había hecho sangrar.

Jake escuchó una risa grave, sonora y siniestra llegar a sus oídos.

Sintió el frío metal de la boca del cañón de la pistola en su frente, su quijada se volvió rígida; se sentía agotado, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y sus músculos estaban adoloridos, su respiración estaba entrecortada y aun así consiguió la fuerza para mirar hacia a los ojos rojos de su padre detrás de sus gafas de sol. Wesker se mantenía sereno con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, mostrando su superioridad y condescendencia hacia él.

"Lo único que puede derrotar al poder es más poder. Tienes potencial, Jake, pero lo has utilizado de manera errónea."

Wesker se aseguró de que Jake seguía mirándolo antes de jalar el gatillo.

Jake se despertó jadeando y con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Se levantó abruptamente de la cama, tirando una de las cobijas al suelo y corrió hacia el baño. Se arrodilló frente al excusado y vomito el poco contenido que tenía su estómago, bajó la palanca y se quedó sentado en el suelo, dejando que su espalda se recargara contra la fría pared.

"Vaya mierda de sueño." Murmuro.

Se levantó lentamente y se miró en el espejo; era la vivida imagen de aquel bastardo sólo que había una pequeña diferencia: el nunca continuaría el legado de maldad que su padre había marcado, al contrario, se esmeraría en remediar el daño causado. Rio entre dientes ante aquel pensamiento, decidido que ese sería el nuevo curso que tomaría su vida.

* * *

Dishdasha es una túnica que llega hasta los tobillos, usualmente de manga larga y de colores claros como el blanco. Es el nombre que encontré al investigar sobre una prenda parecida a la portaba Jake en el final de la campaña de Ada.

Sigo sin creer que no exista absolutamente nada en español sobre Jake y Wesker, así que está en mi pequeña contribución hacia el asunto.

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Resident Evil y sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom.


End file.
